Accidentally in Wonderland, Part II
by BlueBird722
Summary: Sequel to 'Accidentally in Wonderland.' The morning after their wild night, Artemis and Roy are torn between desire and the possibility of a real romance, and struggle to not fall back in bed. Longshot


My first smutty sequel to a smutty story. To be honest, I never thought I would ever do smutty Longshot-in my honest self-voice, I felt I was better at writing SeaArrow smut. Maybe that's because in Arty and Kaldur's conditions aboard the Manta ship would make a sexual series more naughty because of her commitment to a former hero, but Artemis and Kaldur or Artemis and Roy is still nice to smirk about!

This takes place directly from where we left off in 'Accidentally in Wonderland.' I did the two as oneshots since the content, in my opinion, does not fit the 'T' rating for 'Christmas Colored Arrows,' and I wanted to spare the 'limits' to 'CCA' followers who usually do not read 'M' rated stories.

And all my thanks go to ChaosGirl607 and my Tumblr friend mgann-morzz for reading, editing, and reviewing this and the prequel.

Disclaimer: I'll own YJ after Greg, Brandon, _Teen Titans, Young Justice, _and _Batman: Under the Red Hood _all receive their own stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

* * *

When Artemis woke up the next morning, she thought it was all a dream.

The first thing she felt in the morning was the soreness in her lower abdomen and thighs. Was there a training technique that she learned yesterday, that was so exhausting she could barely walk afterwards? Did she spend all night chasing a criminal who ran like the wind? What really happened?

Then she opened her eyes-and realized she was not in her bedroom at the apartment or the Queen mansion. Instead, the walls were a soft gray, the air smelled of old spice, and there was a ceiling fan.

Finally, she felt a heavy weight on her chest and carefully looked down at the muscular arm slung over her breasts.

Careful to turn her head, Artemis faced the sleeping expression of her predecessor, his face relaxed, his eyes closed, part of his teeth bared. He breathed softly through his nose, no snoring or loud sighing. His hair was askew, the comforter draped under the contours of his chest-his bare chest-and he had two pink marks on the side of his neck.

The memories-and clock reading out 9:23-instantly collapsed on the archeress as a reminder that she lost her virginity almost half a full day ago, and to the son figure in the eyes of her father figure, the first sidekick to strive on his own away from under his mentor's shadow, the archer whose special nickname for her was 'replacement.'

Tension and fear coiled in her abdomen and made her bones tighten-how was she was going to keep this away from not just Ollie, but from Dinah, from Paula, from the Team, from the Justice League, even from her biological father...As a young teenager, she swore a vow that sex was for after marriage only, and she feared Roy's death at the hands of a vengeful Lawrence...or worse, her sister.

A creepy thought had formed in the back of her head how her sister and father would find out about her 'deception' to her vow and how they would react...how they would respond...how they would challenge themselves towards the man she lost her virginity to.

Artemis carefully rubbed the back of her neck, pushing aside her hot mop of thick hair, and carefully slid out from under Roy's arm. Free from her warmth, he sighed softly and edged closer to the warm outline of her frame. His successor had to smile at the sight of the comforter sliding down his bare side.

The blond tiptoed over the discarded clothing and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror-her tangled hair looked as if she had slept through a hurricane. Her eyes seemed thinner and more narrow. She looked down at her bloody thighs, ran a washcloth under cold water, and scrubbed her face, carefully wiped her eyes and eyelids, and washed off the blood.

Artemis ran her fingers through her hair and hit too many knots-too bad Roy probably did not have a steady girlfriend who would drop off a hairbrush for later use. She thought about taking a shower, but that would wake up Roy, and she was unsure if she wanted to make love to him again. Would she want to? Would she want to give part of her soul to the redhead she clashed with more than even Wally? The archer who taunted her that he knew she had no relation to the millionaire/vigilante of Star City and threatened her that she not betray those he cared for? Artemis set down the washcloth and peeked outside the bedroom door-no night visitors, not even a fly.

Just as she helped herself to a glass of water, still uncomfortable being naked in a stranger house-then again, she was never naked in her apartment except in the shower-she froze as a bed creaked and a young masculine voice moaned.

Roy stepped out of the room, just as bare as her, and paused rubbing half of his face. By then, the blond draped her hair over her chest and hid her crotch behind one thigh. Roy's eyes seemed to widen like an inflating balloon when he realized who took comfort in warming his bed.

"Oh my God, I didn't..."

"You did," Artemis began weakly, feeling her face redden.

Roy pulled away his hand and quicly slid back into the room, walking back out fully clothed in last night's garb, and tossed her a yellow Kid Flash shirt. He watched her slide on the shirt-the hem danced around her upper thighs-and gulped from the blonde's glass.

"This is awkward," the blond began turning her back and staring at the wall.

Roy listened to the birds chirping and did not answer.

"Last night...was...your first time..." He felt sick enough to even move his mouth. No protection, no second thoughts, no asking if she was disease-free.

Artemis slowly nodded and sat down on one of the table chairs, staring at her fingernails and panicking about possible STDs (how many partners has he had in the past, if any?) and wondering how the fertilization process went (sex ed in school was all about diseases and teen pregnancy, and never about the pleasure and pain she experienced last night).

"Yes," she said. "And...we fell asleep before we did any kind of...'pillow talk'."

Roy chuckled and sat across from her. "Yeah...sorry about that. So...anything you wanted to share with me before we fell asleep?"

Artemis shrugged. "Um...I...I went to...Gotham North, I...I learned archery from the time I was two, I spoke Vietnamese and French fluently by the time I was five, and...my weakest subject is History."

Roy nodded and slumped back in his chair. "That's not usually something people talk about after sex, but...interesting...I...speak Japanese fluently and understand fluent Russian, I never knew my mother-they say she died shortly after I was born-and...I earned the name 'Speedy' because I could fire arrows faster than Ollie."

Artemis gave a small grin. "Well, since my sister's favorite story was 'Alice in Wonderland,' she used to call me Alice, and I would write 'Alice Crock' on my papers and tests until my second-grade teacher confronted me about it, and...I embarrassed Superboy on my first mission."

"Doing what?" Roy asked with a sly grin.

"I thought of him in an attractive way, but M'gann had established a mind link, so they both heard me, and he looked a little sheepish."

Roy chuckled. Then he heard a small buzz from the couch and stood up. "Excuse me," he said. "Help yourself to anything, you can use my bathroom if you need to."

Artemis went to refill another glass of water, and drank half the glass by the time Roy sat back down, looking crestfallen. "Batman contacted me...Dinah and Ollie are going to be in the medical bay longer than they intended. Apparently, Dinah not only collapsed of exhaustion, but severe dehydration"-Artemis grimaced-"and Vertigo was able to destroy one of Ollie's knockout arrows with his mental abilities, so Bat's trying to have the chemicals removed from Ollie's system. Feeling dizzy, but able to maintain a brief conersation."

"Yikes," groaned Artemis.

Roy gave a sick smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...do you, uh, have any agendas for today? Any school?"

Artemis said no, that school was on some vacation she did not understand, some recess or something. It would not reopen until next Wednesday.

"So...since last night was...your first.." Roy swallowed. "Are you feeling alright? Like, did I, you know, hurt you, or anything?"

"Couldn't walk easily without pain," Artemis said eyeing the rim of her glass.

Roy smoothed back his auburn spikes and curled his toes. "Most girls can't after their first time."

When she refilled her glass, pressing her lips tightly together, Roy straightened. "You look cute in my shirt," he grinned.

Artemis turned around and gave him a sultry look. "Really?"

Roy somehow stood up, walked forward, trapped her between the counter and his body, pressed his forehead against hers, and looked deeply into her mischievous eyes. "Yes. You do. Wally gave me that shirt as a small joke, but yellow really looks good on your frame. You should change your costume to that color."

Artemis, feeling guilt yet desire stream through her arms and shins, slid her hands under his shirt and traced the lining and sensitive spots of his muscled abdomen, alternating between soft caressing and light tapping and pressing down. Roy breathed heavily in her ear, sniffing her seductive signature scent, and his back prickled with her small arousal. She fingered his lower abdomen and slowly slid down the rubber waistband to feel any hot stick of flesh down there...

His strong hand slid down her lower back, buttock, and traced over her hip to the folds of flesh hidden under her shirt. Her fingers froze at the intimate contact, and he leaned forward to nip on her earlobe.

Her shoulders hunched, bumping against his jaw, and he quickly slid his fingers between her upper thighs, evoking a loud gasp and fingernails piercing into his abdomen. Roy aroused her ear with tongue and teeth and jammed his fingers into wet warmth.

The blond let out a sharp gasp, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she pulled her hands away to grip the end of the counter. He tortured her earlobe and immediately attacked her entire ear, as he jutted his fingers in and out at vibrating speed that rivaled Barry's and Wally's combined, making Artemis' brain explode in fireworks. Once she released in his hand, her head rolled onto his shoulder, damp with perspiration, while the back of one hand aroused her tight abdomen, and the other crept up to tug on, twist, circle, roughen up, pull at, squeeze, and tweak her mammary glands.

Her breath was fire against his neck, and her fingers clung lifelessly to his shirt as her chest ached in pain. Her eyes began to turn black, and she fought the temptation to bite his neck in retaliation...

"My body is ready for you, replacement," he growled dangerously in her ear, feeling passion grow, "my body is aching for you that it _hurts."_

"Shut up and jam inside me!" the blond panted in his ear, separating her legs and welcoming the hint of erecting flesh from his body.

They ended up with him placing her on the counter, making out, him ripping off the shirt, her tugging his halfway up his back, and her fingers yanking on his short auburn spikes, his hands rushing up her bare hips and sides to the swell of her breasts, her toes pushing down his sweatpants, and then them reenacting the previous night's events on the counter, on the kitchen floor, on the table, and in a chair, her body less tense for him, his flesh not rough on her anymore, until they pushed themselves back into the bed.

She pushed his back against the bedpost, pressing her body closer, his left hand pushing harder against her lower back, his right hand more furiously tangled in her knotted locks. Her thighs were tight around his hips and made him feel hot, their joined skin was sucking and hot and wet, and his shoulders were crying from the pain her sharp fingernails gave him while sinking into his flesh and bone.

She tortured his chest with her fingernails, he did everything he could to painfully arouse her breasts with his calloused hands, and they shifted so he could push his hands against her lower back and she could grab his shoulders as if trying to crush the bones. His hand blindly pulled back her hair, making her arch her back and flex her bouncing breasts, while she jutted herself over and away from, over and away from, his erection.

When his arm began losing blood, he released her hair and let her bounce back to tighten her thighs around his waist, aim for his lower back with her arms over his shoulders, and kiss his lips like it was the only thing she could do to survive.

His fingertips sank in the area between her upper thigh and buttock, she left red marks all over his back and neck, a coil swirled tighter in her hip, his eyes were darkening and blinding at the same time-

Artemis cried out as her orgasm swept through her bloodstream, causing her head to slump against his shoulder. Roy leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and raked back her hair from her face, overwhelmed with his own wave of pleasure. At this point, he was too lazy to look for rubber or pill contraption. He desperately prayed she was not undergoing her ovulation cycle so they could repeat everything everyday until death do them part. "I need a shower," he gasped.

The blond traced tiredly around his chest. "Me...too."

He was still inside her as he carried his blond lover to the shower, turned on the hot water, and finished two hours of hot water making love, taking turns looking at the shower head and knobs, and sliding down the bottom of the tub, taking turns looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Review? Also contribute to my poll?

Secret: It's funny now to watch 'Targets' and think back to when all we wanted was little Lian to appear-we wrote about her in fanfiction, drew our own pictures of her-and less than a year after episode 10 was released, our wish was granted!


End file.
